A Lone Warrior
by Avian14
Summary: A boy on a journey to find his lost home. Things happen he dosn't understand, follow his journey to uncover his past.
1. Alone

**Authors note:** Hello all who are reading my story and thanks for taken the time. This is my first ever story on fan fiction and I was not really sure how to do it so I hope u like my story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Eragon/Eldest. I do own my personal characters and ideas.

The sun was high in the sky as Avian walked through the burning air of the hadarac desert. "Why did I choose to go through the desert" stated Avian irritably. "It's getting to hard to stay out here."

Avian was a strong, blond haired fourteen year old teen with an emerald bracelet on his right wrist and a silver sword necklace.

He had been walking through the desert for almost two months now and he was running dangerously low on food.

"I wish this desert would just end, it's like this place is trying to kill me."

Avian finally found shade beneath an oddly shaped rock that looked old enough to be his grandfather's grandfather.

Suddenly, he noticed something on the underside of the rock. When he went to see what it was a giant scorpion crawled out prepared to attack. Avian recoiled and quickly reached for his dagger.

The scorpion quickly began to move toward Avian with hunger in its cold black eyes. The scorpions tail came down at a tremendous speed but avian manage to get the dagger up and blocked the scorpion's tail from impaling him.

A minute passed but the scorpion did not seem to want to let up its furious attacks. Avian managed to dodge all of the scorpion's blows out of pure luck.

Finally the scorpion stopped and looked at Avian with fear in its dark eyes. But as Avian stared into the eyes of the scorpion he saw that it wasn't looking at him it was looking behind him.

When Avian turned around his eyes grew wide as he stared into the face of a Desert Griffin.

"I thought Griffins were extinct" he said as he began to run. After a few minutes of running he took a peak back and saw the Griffin was no were to be seen but by that time he felt like he had been running for hours.

But then he heard wing flapping and looked up and saw the Griffin swooping down after him. Before he could react the griffin already had him in its claws.

After an hour of claws buried into his skin, flying didn't feel so bad. Then to his horror he saw Uru'baen. "This Griffin is taking me to Uru'bean, but why I haven't done any thing upset the king."

Then the Griffin went into a sharp dive heading toward cave near Uru'baen. "On one hand, thank god this thing isn't taking me to Uru'baen. But on the other I'm going to end up Griffin food"

When the griffin finally stopped it sharp drop it threw Avian into the cave and landed.

"Is everything trying to eat me today" Avian thought as the griffin began to move closer. Then an immense burst of light blasted through the caves entrance and struck the Griffin in the side.

Then the griffin's body lay limp on the cave floor. Avian quickly took this chance and found the darkest corner and hid just before a tall black haired man came in with a blade as red as blood.

Avian quickly reached for his dagger just encase he was seen and attacked. He then stared in amazement as an enormous dragon followed the man into the cave.

"This guy is a rider" Avian thought to himself in amazement.

Then a thought occurred to him "how cane there be a dragon that huge without anyone knowing" he thought while recalling all of the stories he had heard about Eragon and his Dragon Saphira.

When the man began to rise from inspecting the griffin's body Avian gripped his dagger tighter but the man merely strode out of the dragon close behind him.

After a minute he decided it was safe and left the cave. Then an hour later he saw the gates of Uru'baen. But as he past he noticed a girl being force into the gates.

He decided to make camp in the trees that night and began setting up. He managed to fall asleep thinking of the days events.

Avian quickly rose with a start as he heard the gates of Uru'baen opening. He noticed through his sleepy eyes a group of men carrying a box as if it were royalty. He couldn't believe his eyes when he noticed that the box looked liked it had taken a beating or two the thrown into a fire.

Avian quickly got into his old thievish mood and thought "If I can get my hands onto whatever is in that box I could sell it at the next town for money and hopefully use that to restock on food"

"But how in the world am I going to get past twenty men" he thought

Then he noticed that a guard about his size was sent ahead to scout Avian quickly began to follow the scout.

After about a mile of walking the scout stopped to survey his surroundings. Avian took this opportunity and attacked, the guard was unconscious on the ground before he even noticed Avian.

Avian then dragged the scout into the woods. Luckily for him the armor fit and he began his long walk back to _his _troop.

When he finally reached the troop Avian told them it was clear ahead and no one notice he wasn't who they thought he was.

Later after walking for a while in _his troop,_ Avian over heard some guards talking about standing guard on the chest that night "This would be the perfect opportunity for me get whatever is in that chest." Avian thought to himself as he ran over and volunteered for the job.

When the sun began to go down, everyone in the camp started to set up for that night. Avian quickly dodged sleeping bags and tent to get to his post for the night.

After about three hours of watching Avian looked around and made sure everyone was asleep, then he opened the chest.

Avian stared in amazement as he looked into the chest at a big beautiful emerald colored stone. He quickly grabbed the stone and fled into the wood towards the town of Bullridge.

**Author's note:** Okay so this is the end of chapter one and I hope you liked it and even if you didn't please take the time to review so I can make my next chapter better for anyone who want to read it. So please review for the sake of the story.


	2. Revalation

**Author's note:** This is the second chapter of my fan fiction and I'm hoping for some more reviews for this one. Sorry if it took to long but I'm hoping for a good story and the best takes time.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Eragon/Eldest. The characters and my ideas do belong to me.

Avian woke with a start as wind whistled through the trees, he looked around as he remembered everything that had happened the previous day hoping that there wouldn't be any guards around.

"I can't believe I fell asleep" Avian thought as he finished surveying the landscape.

Luckily for him the moon was still up. He then rushed for his bag making sure that the stone was still there.

When he found the stone untouched he slipped out of the armor and back into his pants and tunic.

After completely changing back into his own cloths he made his way towards Bullridge.

Bullridge was a small town about a day away from Uru'baen. But it would be a perfect hiding place from the guards as soon as they found out Avian had stolen the stone.

He quickly made a second glance to make sure he had everything and then set off.

After about two hours of walking Avian saw Bullridge coming into view. But then he heard a rustling in the trees and turned around. And there to his horror were three guards slowly making there way towards them.

When they saw Avian had noticed them, they attacked. "Great they found me. I've got to do something or these guys will get the stone back and I'll be sent to the Uru'baen dungeon or worse, I'll be put on trial in front of Galbatorix.

So he grabbed his dagger and lunged at the first guard while avoiding the second ones blade. Avian managed to at least scratch the guard and make it out without a wound on him.

When he couldn't hit the guards he thought "This is useless I can barely touch them, I'm going to have to run" avoiding two more attacks from the guards.

Then taking the advantage of two of the guards bumping into each other, Avian ran towards Bullridge.

He ran as hard as he could hoping the guards were slow as they looked. "Why didn't that smaller guard attack?"

He easily made it to Bullridge way before the guards did and ran down an alley. He heard the guards make it into town and start asking around about him. "God they won't give up, will they." Avian thought as he saw them walk past the alley.

After about thirty minutes of sitting in the alley Avian decided it was alright to leave and started to walk out.

When he was out of the alley he looked around to make sure no one was staring at him and thankfully he set off through Bullridge.

He frequently stopped to examine shops and stalls for exotic items hoping to see someone who might buy the stone, but no one looked like they would accept it.

Avian had about ten crowns left to use for food, but at one of the stalls he found a very nice bow with a good pull that came with arrows and a quiver for only five crowns. "Well if I bought this bow I wouldn't have to buy as much because I could hunt for game also" He thought as he stared at the bow.

He finally decided to buy it. When the bow was tucked away in its pack Avian started to head for the tavern, but a hand landed on his shoulder and jerked him around to meet the face of the guards that he fought on the way here.

Avian immediately tried to break free but walked right into the other guard and fell to the ground. He looked around trying to find away out but then he noticed something "where is that younger guard." He thought.

Then all of a sudden the oldest guard let out a scream of pain and fell to the ground. And there in his place was the youngest guard but he wasn't wearing his armor, he was wearing a green tunic and breaches with a magnificent sword in his hands with a bend at the end that looked like fire blowing in the wind.

Then the guard who only looked about fourteen shouted "Run!" At that Avian took off for the gates of Bullridge.

Luckily for him there weren't that many people so he could easily maneuver through to the gate.

Once he reached the gates he stopped to make sure no one was following him, and then set off.

After running for a mile Avian stopped to take a break in an open field but that wasn't the only reason he stopped. Every once in a while he heard squeak that just kept getting louder and louder.

Then his bag started rapidly shaking, so he unpacked to see what was going on. Then the stone just rolled out all on its own and still rattling like a snake's tail. By this time Avian was pretty freaked out not knowing if he had grabbed a bomb instead of a stone. "I've got to get rid of this thing or I'm going to be dead."

So Avian grabbed the stone and began to throw it but something stopped him. In the side of the stone there was a small incision. Then the incision got bigger until it was a perfect circle. Avian dropped the stone out of pure fear and just watched the stone as the circular incision fell off.

A tiny head then began rising from the stone, which Avian had now figured out was an egg, and then it looked at him. Avian jumped back when his eyes met the creatures.

After about ten minutes the creature was fully out of the egg, Avian stared in wonder as he saw that the creature in the egg was a dragon.

Avian sat there while this dragon just walked around sniffing everything. He finally thought it safe to touch the dragon after it sniffed him over a bit.

He reached out his hand, slowly moving closer, but as soon as he touched the dragon a huge burst of energy blanketed Avian's body and he couldn't move. "What have I done, this thing can kill me and I just go and touch it."

Then he felt as though his mind opened up to the world letting all of his thought and memories escape and then a feeling of hunger came over Avian. "Did you do that." he asked staring at the dragon.

But he couldn't concentrate on the dragon because his palm started to itch so he looked to see what it was. "O my god." Avian stated as he stared at his palm that now had a silver mark on it.

"Great first this dragon messes with my head and now its altering my body." He thought staring wide eyed at the mark. Then the feeling of hunger brushed his mind again. "That is you isn't it." Avian said scowling at the dragon, but it just stared back at him.

"Okay you win." Avian said giving up and throwing the dragon some meat from his bag. It snapped them up before they hit the ground. Then the feeling came again but this time instead of hunger it was satisfaction.

Avian felt good now that the dragon was satisfied and then he got curious. He started to recall stories he had heard on his travels about dragon riders. Then he picked up the dragon against it squeals of unpleasantness and checked for any signs of gender, when he found none he put the dragon down.

After awhile of watching the dragon he started to set up camp but then a thought occurred to him, "what about that warrior who saved me, I hope he's is okay I'm in his debt."

The dragon thought came again and it was curious about Avian's new bow. When it started to chew on the bow Avian tackled it and picked it up. This time he picked it up in a more comfortable position and it didn't squeal.

Avian finally decided that the dragon was male because the latest story told that Galbatorix had one egg left that was male and this one had come from Uru'baen.

"Okay let's try some names since we've determined your gender." Avian told the dragon when it looked up at him.

So Avian began running through a list of names he had heard in stories. "Ohen, Gladyr, come on help me out here" but the dragon just rejected all of them until one crossed Avian's mind, "Bowen" Then the dragon hummed in approval as Avian sounded the name.

Avian then decided since he couldn't go back to Bullridge he would head to Teirm and then from there he would go to his destination, Kuasta. He knew that the journey would last at least two months so he would start on his way in the mourning. So he fell asleep with the dragon in his arms, "A Dragon Rider" was his last thought for the day.

Avian woke up early the next mourning ready to start his way to Teirm. He quickly packed all of his belongings then grabbed Bowen and set off.

For about a week everything was normal just traveling with the dragon, who had now hit a growth spurt and was harder to carry. Since they had run out of food they started hunting together. Over that week Avian started teaching the dragon more and more words and he was progressing fast.

"_Okay now were on our way to ter-ter ah Teirm right"_ Bowen would frequently ask.

"You got it and when we get there we can buy some food."

Avian and Bowen had grown very close over the last week and everything was going smooth. That is until Avian found a fresh Urgal footprint.

"O crap we've got to get out of here Bowen, Urgals are close."

The dragon quickly ran and hid in Avian's quiver. Then to his horror a horn was sound only about a mile away so Avian grabbed his stuff and started to run. The horn sounded again but this time it was in front of him, and then two horns sounded in harmony as the urgals came into view.

"Stay hidden and don't make a sound okay."

"_Okay."_

Then the urgals were upon him surrounding Avian in a disgusting circle.

"Ha you couldn't have run anyway boy." growled the urgal chieftain. "We would have captured you anyway, Archers ready to fire."

Avian shrank back in fear as the many bows pointed at him.

"Aw man what am I going to do now." He sounded under his breath. Then another horn sounded but it wasn't an ugal horn it was a warrior's horn. Avian took his chance to run when the time was right and sped into the forest.

He watched the bloody battle as the groups of men who he had noticed were the ones he had stolen the egg from and the urgals battled to the death.

After about an hour of waiting all of the men and urgals who had fought were now lying dead in a mangled heap on the ground. Avian thanked all the gods he knew for letting him live then told Bowen it was safe then fell asleep under the shade of the oak trees.

**Authors note:** here ya go chapter two all done. This one was fun to write so I hope you had fun reading it and thanks for all the reviews. Chapter three will be here soon and **please review please.**


End file.
